Don't forget me
by Urikol
Summary: Canada is tired of being alone and forgotten, so one night, close to Christmas, he makes a wish that strangely comes true, but he'll soon find he got more than he asked for. Human-KumajiroxCanada
1. Canada's wish

Yes it's not gonna be RusCan this time, BUT DON'T WORRY RUSCAN IS STILL MY OTP GUYS! XD I just thought I'd write something different, besides my sister likes it so far, so it must be good. |D Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Canada watched the snow fall gently onto the ground as he sat on the couch, Christmas was coming. He was more than just excited. He was eager to see all of the beautiful decorations glow at night. Right now, he just watched as various people decorated their homes. He smiled. Christmas was a time for wishes to come true, or so that's what people say.

"Kumchiki, Christmas is coming, and you know what that means, eh?"

Kumachiki's name was really Kumajiro, but Canada couldn't remember his bears name, that's right, Kum was a polar bear, but he was teddy sized so that Canada could carry him everywhere. Kumajiro was Canada's best, and most times only friend.

"Who are you?" Kum asked as he looked up at the happy Canadian boy.

Kumajiro rarely remembered who Canada was. Both of them were pretty strange this way, but even so, they remained best friends.

"I'm Canada..." Canada sighed.

He hopped off the couch and picked up Kum, he held him in his arms comfortably. Canada loved Kumajiro, he wouldn't have anyone to talk to or keep him company if Kum never existed. It didn't matter if Kumajiro couldn't remember him, he was and always would be his best friend. He looked at Kum and cuddled him.

"Aren't you excited about Christmas, Kumajima!" Canada giggled. He was too thrilled to let Kum's memory depress him today.

"Yes, I want lots of berries" Kum said as he looked up at his master.

"You'll get berries, don't worry"

_I feel so excited, I just want to dance!_

Canada twirled around unable to hold in his excitement in making Kum feel a little woozy after he had stopped.

"I've got a Christmas wish this year Kum, and I'm going to wish for it tonight!"

Canada was quite the child sometimes, he didn't really believe in the whole Christmas wish thing, but being so lonely all the time, just this year, he thought he'd try it. Maybe just to feel better. Even if the whole Christmas wish thing was a hoax, it gave him a little bit of hope. It even filled his heart with so much joy, and being a lonely country, he didn't have very many joyful times.

"What's your wish?" Kum asked trying to shake off the dizziness.

"I can't tell you now, it won't come true if I don't wish it right"

"Oh... I'm hungry"

"Eh? Oh uh, ok then"

Canada put Kum down and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed some fish that he caught a couple days ago and placed it on a plate for Kum. Kum smelt the fish right away. He jumped from his spot and ran towards the fish, or, more like flopped to the fish seeing as his paws were so big.

Canada sat down next to Kum and watched his friend eat while he petted him.

Sometimes Canada wondered if that's all Kum really cared about, was food, and sleep. He had to be thinking about more than just that. It didn't bother Canada too much though, He knew that was just how a polar bear was, mainly all animals too. Eat, sleep, and mate. That's all they thought about as far as anyone was concerned.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Canada quickly glanced from kum to the door. _Who could that be?_ He wondered as he stood and walked to the door. He reached for the handle but just before he could even touch it the door swung open.

"EEP!" Canada screeched immediately grabbing the broom and swinging it wildly at whoever was at the door, "Go away! Go away!"

The broom struck the person hard at the first swing but the second time they grabbed it before it hit them again.

"Ow! Mattie, it's just me!" It was America, Canada's older brother.

America was the much more annoying brother, loud and obnoxious at most times, though, he did have his soft side.

"O-Oh!" Canada said as he set the broom back against the wall, "I'm so sorry brother"

"Nah, it's ok. Hey! You know we have another conference tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I do"

"Yeah, Pfffft. Pretty boring stuff, huh?"

America walked by Canada then plopped down on the couch making him comfy.

"America! Please take your boots off before entering the living room"

"Hey, why do they call it a living room anyway? The room's not living, and neither are the people, I mean seriously we just sit there like a dead corpse watching t.v." America joked completely ignoring his brother.

Canada pouted, America hardly ever listened to him, not only that but he just bursts into Canada's house and makes himself at home without Canada's permission, apparently there was one thing that could ruin his joy... America.

"America!"

"What!"

"Please listen to me!"

"You were talking?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Oh... Well then What did you-" just then America's cell phone rang. The ring tone was goofy, something like the shark theme song.

America reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone, he pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Yellow? It's a pretty lame colour don't you think?" America chuckled at his own joke.

"You git!" Came a voice from the other side. It was no other than England, "Where are you! You said you'd help me get your stupid Alien off my roof!"

"Woah! Ok! Geez, don't blow a fuse Iggy. I'm coming"

America clicked 'end talk' before putting his phone away. He jumped up off the couch and stretched.

"AGH!" America screamed as he looked back at Canada, "Who are you!"

Canada growled to himself annoyed that his own brother forgot him already.

"I'm Canada! You know, your brother!"

"Oh yeah! Haha! Sorry Mattie, I just went brain dead for a second I guess. You know how that happens to people, well I gotta go now bye!" Americas' words were a little hurried as he spoke.

America jumped off the couch and dashed to the door excitedly, slamming it hard behind him.

Canada only stood in the middle of the room. He didn't let his eyes tear, instead he kept his tears inside. How could his own brother, and everyone else in that matter, always forget who he was? He's just as important as everyone else, right? _I won't let this ruin my day-_ Canada thought, -_If wishes really do come true on Christmas, then I hope mine does._

Once Kum finished his fish he walked over to Canada and tugged on his pants. Canada looked down at his friend, then smiled at him. He picked him up and cuddled him in his arms.

"I shouldn't get my hopes up so much, should I Kum?"

"Who are you?"

"...Canada"

:::

Later that night, somewhere around midnight, Kum was fast asleep on Canada's bed. Canada however, was wide awake. He sat up in his bed and gazed out the window at the stars. _This is silly, but it's just for fun, and if there's a chance that my wish could come true, then maybe I could be happier._

Canada opened his mouth to speak, but he paused. _What if it only works on Christmas eve night or something?_ He stayed silent for a minute or so. Then he groaned before flopping his head o n his pillow. _This is stupid... _He looked over at Kum who was sleeping peacefully. Canada reached out to pet Kum's head, then smiled softly at him.

"I wish you were human, and you'd never forget me..."

Canada closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep as he muttered 'good night' to Kum.

:::

Meanwhile, elsewhere, England brought a tiny little kitten into his home.

"If I can't keep America's stupid alien off my house, I'll just get someone else to do it" He said to himself.

He placed the kitten on the coffee table, "Stay" he ordered. The kitten only tilted it's head then licked it's paw and began cleaning itself. England grabbed his magic book and opened it to a certain page.

"Ok, I will use the transformation spell on you" He looked at the instructions, "Hmm, apparently only the person with the strongest emotions towards changing a creature can activate it... it's a wishing spell too..."

England glanced at the kitten who gave him an innocent and curious look back.

"Well I have pretty strong emotions about that alien being on my roof, it should work then... I wish you were human"

So, England chanted the words from the book for the spell to activate and son enough it did. The spell swirled around the book, it's luminous slow lighting the room.

"Yes, it's working!" England shouted cheerfully.

Suddenly the spell flew from the book and burst out of his house through the roof without damaging anything.

"Huh?" England blinked, "The blood y spell! It didn't work!"

Little did England know that the spell had casted itself on another animal, due to his owners wish.

XXX

Tis a little short. :U Wait tll next update, will keep continuing this if people are interested. Or if I'm still interested. XD


	2. Human Kum

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Morning, but since it was winter, it was still fairly dark outside. Canada rested comfortably in bed, not wanting to get up. He knew he had too though, there was a conference today after all. He yawned, stretched and opened his eyes to see the darkness outside. He rolled over to see how Kum was doing, and wake him up if he hadn't already woken yet. Once he looked over, he saw Kum wasn't there. Instead, it was some strange naked man in his bed. He was a tall pale skinned man with long and somewhat wavy light blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello" The man said.

Canada's eyes shot open as he screamed. Both shocked and afraid he fall backwards out of bed and landed on the floor. He immediately jumped up and ran out the door to his room, and into the spare room. Canada picked up his Hockey stick then slowly approached his room. _How did that man get in here? And what happened to Kum? He better not have hurt him... _Canada thought as he opened the door, ready to strike. The man was still sitting on the bed though, he hadn't moved except that he was now sitting up.

"W-Who are you? W-What did you do to Kum!" Canada shouted.

The man only tilted his head in curiosity, raising an eyebrow. Canada stepped a little closer, cautiously.

"I-If you don't answer, o-or if you try anything, I-I'll strike, I-I mean it!"

Still no answer, he just got a dreamy look from the man. _W-What's with this guy? He won't stop staring at me"_

"O-ok, I warned you!"

Canada dashed towards the man and swung the Hockey stick directly at him. Just then the man grabbed the stick and pulled it close making Canada come closer, he then snatched Canada's arm, threw the stick away and pinned Canada on his stomach on the bed. He lay on top of him and rested his head on Canada's shoulder. Canada's heart raced, he feared the worst now that this strange man had him pinned to the bed. He tried desperately to struggle free, but the man was too strong.

"I never seen Canada through these eyes, Canada's beautiful" The man said.

Canada didn't understand it, who was he and how did he know who Canada was, or so, he seemed to act like he knew him.

"W-Who are you?" Canada cried silently, "W-What do you want with me?"

"I'm Kumajiro"

"Y-You're not Kum! K-Kum is a bear! A-and he never remembers my name!"

"Then ask me"

"W-What?"

"Ask me anything Kum knows"

Canada thought for a while, what did Kum know? Then he thought of what Kum wanted yesterday. Nobody knew that but Kum and him.

"W-What did Kum a-ask for, for a Christmas p-present yesterday?"

"Berries"

Canada looked at the man who claimed to be Kum in amazement. _Maybe he saw that, maybe he was watching us._

"Canada does not believe me?"

He couldn't, Canada found it hard to believe this was Kum, his best friend had turned human and actually remembered who he was... then it hit him, he thought back to the wish he made. It came true.

"T...That, c-can't be..." He whispered to himself.

But it was, his wish did come true, he didn't understand how or why, but the proof he could not deny was lying right on top of him. _So... Christmas wishes do come true? But how is tha-_ before he could finish his train of thought, Canada felt Kum's tongue lick his cheek, he tried to wince away but couldn't.

"K-Kum! Please stop! T-this isn't right!"

"Why not? I'm only cleaning you"

That's right, even though Kum looked human on the outside, he was still a polar bear on the inside. Still an animal, but only on the inside. Which meant he'd still be the bottom less pit of a lazy bear he always was. _Wait, if he's still an animal at heart, that means he only knows how to eat sleep and-_

Just then he felt Kum's hands under him unzipping Canada's pants.

"YEEE! K-KUM! N-NO! BAD KUM!"

"Canada does not want me to be his mate?"

"T-That's not-"

"Who's the other bear, I will fight him for you"

"uuuhh..."

Canada could not believe he was stuck in the middle of this. _Other... bear?_ Canada face planted into his pillow and groaned before looking back to Kum.

"K-Kum, I'm a boy, you know that right?"

Kum nodded, apparently he didn't care if Canada was a boy or not. He just wanted to mate with him. Canada gulped. _Oh dear, t-this is not what I was hoping when I made that wish._

"Kum?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please get off of me?"

Kum did as he was asked to. As soon as Kum was off Canada zipped his pants back up and turned to face Kum.

"Alright, I have a conference meeting today and... I guess I should bring you with me..."

"Ok"

"... I'll have to figure this whole thing out later, But first, we need to get you some clothes"

Canada hopped off his bed and searched through his dresser for something that would fit Kum. He found a black long sleeved shirt with a big hole in the neck part making look almost shoulder-less. He also found a pair of white jeans and new underwear. _Good thing I went shopping a couple days ago_, and good thing these don't look like they'll fit me either.

Canada handed the clothes to Kum.

"I never wore these yet, so you can have them" He waited for Kum to put them on, but he didn't, "W-What's wrong? It's not like you need privacy you're already naked"

"...I don't know how to dress myself..." Kum said as he stared at the clothes.

"Y-You mean I have to dress you?"

"I guess so"

Canada sighed. He tried to figure something out, he wasn't going to dress him, there was no way.

"I'll guide you through it, I'll tell you what to do and you do it, ok?"

"Ok"

:::

After the stress of telling Kum how to dress, getting dressed himself and getting their gear on, Canada was finally ready to go to the meeting. Kum already took up most of his time so he didn't have any time to eat breakfast, he just grabbed a couple of apples and left with Kum following behind. _Maybe that wish wasn't such a good idea. _Canada handed Kum an apple, then took a bite out of the one he had for himself. _...but I didn't know it would actually come true, I mean, wishes never come true... well, this one proved me wrong._

Canada looked behind him at Kumajiro who was not far behind. He didn't know what he was going to say to the others about Kum, but he couldn't keep him a secret, there was no reason to, not that he could think of anyway. Kum blinked as he stared back at Canada. He then smile with that dreamy look on his face again. Canada blushed, but he looked back in front of him. _Well, he is pretty handsome as a human..._

As soon as they reached the conference building, they both entered the room the meeting was being held. But once Canada had stepped in the room England gave him a fierce look. Canada gulped, did he get on his bad side somehow? He didn't remember doing or saying anything bad to him.

"Well it's about time you got here, America! Honestly, you show up late all the time!"

Canada tightened his hand into a fist, he more than ever wanted to scream, but he didn't, he was not the type of person to raise his voice to someone, especially not the man that raised him.

"Mon dieu England, that's Canada" France complained.

"Huh?" England took another look at Canada, he realized he made a mistake and quickly apologized, "U-uh oh, I'm sorry Canada, I uh, I didn't mean to mistaken you for America again"

"It's ok England"

It wasn't ok, not to Canada, but he didn't want to stress England anymore, so he let it slide, again.

"Ohoo~ and it seems you have a friend with you~" France said as he winked at Kumajiro.

Kum didn't make any reaction to France's flirting, instead he looked at Canada and tapped on his shoulder. Canada looked at Kum wondering what he wanted.

"I'm hungry" Kum said.

"I gave you an apple"

"I don't like apples"

Canada sighed. _What am i going to do with him?_

"Well? Who is he, Canada?" England asked impatiently.

"oh, I-I'm sorry, This is... um..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just, don't think you'll believe me..."

Canada poked his fingers together too embarrassed to say that the man was Kum. He didn't think anyone would believe him, or they'd probably think he was crazy. He really wasn't in the mood to get teased either. But, he had to say it eventually, so it was now or later, and he wasn't too good with waiting.

"Kum..."

Everyone stared at Canada as if he had just asked a tough science question. Canada knew it, they wouldn't believe him. There was no way anyone could even believe that Kum was human now, especially not because of a wish he had made last night.

"So that's what happened..." England said, "Canada"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you wish for him to be human?"

"Yes, I did, how did you know?"

"I used a wishing spell last night and it backfired. Or so I thought, apparently you had stronger emotions than I to change an animal into human"

Now it all made sense to Canada, it wasn't just the wish, it was one of England's spells gone wrong, or maybe, gone right for once. Canada pondered about this for a few seconds, _So, that's what happened. Kum is human now because I wished for it and because England activated a spell... but still..._

Canada looked at England.

"But, I have a serious question"

"Yes?"

Just then America dashed into the room right by Canada and Kum.

"Woot! I made it, did the conference start!"

"Git, you're late again!... and no, we're helping Canada with some problems of his first"

"Who?"

Canada frowned at America, but he refrained from shouting once again.

"I'm Canada" He said.

America turned around, spotting Canada he opened his arms and pulled Canada into a hug.

"Mattie!"

But just as America let go of Canada, Kum immediately tackled America and sunk his teeth into his arm causing it to bleed a great deal of blood.

"KUM! STOP!" Canada shouted as he wrapped his arms around Kum's waist trying to pull Kum off his brother as quickly as possible.

England jumped in and smacked Kum's head making Kum let go of America and back away.

"I-I'm so sorry brother!"

"You're sorry? It's HIM who should be sorry! America yelled as he pointed at Kum.

England kneeled beside America and rolled up America's sleeve and took a look at his arm. The bite marks were deep, some flesh had been torn off but not a lot.

"We'll need to get that cleaned and wrapped in a bandage" England said as he helped America up.

"No, I'm fine... I just want an apology from that guy! I mean what's his problem?" America pulled his coat sleeve back down and pulled down on it to help stop the bleeding.

Kum only scowled at America, his eyes filled with hate and anger. Kum then wrapped his arms around Canada and hugged him from behind, tightly.

"Canada, has Kum ever attacked America before? England asked, uneasy about being anywhere near Kum.

"N-No he hasn't"

"Kum?" America said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain to you later America"

"Alright"

England looked back at Canada, then at Kum, who was much more calm now.

"Why would he attack him now then?"

"Well, maybe he got, well, jealous...?"

"Are you saying he's in love with you?"

"N-No, he wants to... m-mate with me"

England and America gave Kum and Canada a disgusted look, while France on the other hand gave them a creepy perverted look.

"I-I don't understand why though, I thought male animals only mated with females"

"That's not true!" France shouted, "I saw many times where the same gender of animals mated~"

"You saw?" England mumbled.

"Heh? Don't start thinking I intentionally watch them!"

"I am thinking you do that..."

"U-um, excuse me" Canada whispered trying to break up France and England's argument before they start another fight.

"Uh, oh sorry Canada"

"That's ok"

"...Right then, we need to figure out how to make Kum a bear again, right. I'll get my spell book"

"N-No!"

Everyone glanced at Canada surprised.

Canada didn't want Kum to be turned back to a bear. Perhaps, not yet anyway.

"I want him to stay human, at least for a little longer"

"You don't mind that he wants to mate with you?" America said giving Canada a strange look.

"Non, he remembers me better as a human"

"...Well then, It looks like our conference meeting is about Kum now, I suppose..." England said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait!" America said, "So, Kum attacked me because he thought I was trying to get funky with my brother?"

Canada blushed and giggled as he put a hand over his mouth trying to prevent his brother to see that he found what he said was funny. Canada did try to take things seriously sometimes, but he wasn't always a stick in the mud.

"That's right" England replied to America, "He was prepared to fight you for, uh, mating rights"

"That's creepy..."

"Well it's what polar bears do"

"So" Canada said a little disappointed, "He's not in love with me? He just wants to mate with me?"

"Yes" England answered.

America looked over at France then back at Canada.

"Sounds like someone we know all too well" He said as he pointed back at France.

"What! NON! I'm not like that!" France whined, "I make love, not just simply have sex"

"Riiiight, sure you do"

Yup, it was true, Kum only had his bear instincts, he probably didn't even know how to love. Canada looked at Kum and petted his head, and in return he received a kiss, which was just another lick on the cheek, from Kum.

"I think we should teach him how to be more human..." Canada suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

XXX

There you have it, human Kum. owo I got a picture I drew of human Kum on DA. Just in case you're curious to what he looks like. The link to my DA account is on my profile page. Wait till next update.


End file.
